Phantom: The Secret Race
by PhantomXXElemental
Summary: A new world. For some reason I think I've been here. I've been to so many it's hard to tell anymore. I wonder what world I can call my home?
1. DisclaimerCharacter List

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied, nor do I own any of the anime or video game moves/characters that I have put into this (Except for one character, which is of my own design, but some of his moves, weapons, ex., do not belong to me, and belong to the creators), they belong to the creators, this is purely fan made and something that I thought up in my head. Anyway, here is a description of the main characters in chapters 1-4 (the question marks mean it is possible but uncertain)

Name: Lucy

Race: Diclonius

Horns: Two

Gender: Female

Vectors: Four

Range: 2 meters

Age: 18

Name: John

Race: Diclonius?

Horns: None

Gender: Male

Vectors: Unknown

Range: 1 meter?

Age: 14

Name: Kouta

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Name: Yuka

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Name: Kurama

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Name: Shirakawa

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 30

I'll update character descriptions every four chapters, and sometimes old characters will change descriptions. So enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Killer and the Immortal

The man was clutching what remained of his limb, after having it severed and cast away, and stared in sheer fright at the person strapped to the flat surface. The person looks at him, and his head implodes. The guard behind him looks and trembles in pure terror, as the key to the straps slowly rises up. It gets closer to the person…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The guard takes out a gun and begins shooting the captive.

The bars surrounding her bend and break. Blood begins flowing on the floor beneath her. She breaks free of her prison. She holds up the head of the second guard, drops it, and begins her escape from this hellhole.

"How much was it today?" asked the man.

"655 lb, sir, and he's still cutting the entire ball in half" replied the scientist.

"That much?!" exclaimed the woman beside him.

"His strength is increasing each day, but his range is still 1 meter, Chief Kurama, sir."

"That could just be a trick. You remember what happened with Number 3, don't you Chief?" asked the woman.

"I could never forget what happened, Shiakawa, I could never forget." said Kurama.

"--Chief Kurama!" The radio shouted in fright.

"What is it?"

"Lucy has escaped!!"

"WHAT!!"

"She's heading this way as we-" suddenly the person speaking was cut off.

"Damn it all! Shirakawa, take my place while I stop Lucy. And Naomi," he said to the scientist. "Remember that John has to keep thinking you're his mother, the amnesia dose we gave him should still be working"

"Yes sir" replied the scientist. _I still can't believe how they found him _she thought to herself.

2 days earlier

"What is he?!"

Kurama and Shirakawa gazed in awe behind the abandoned house at the boy wearing white skulls on black clothing and headband standing there while thugs' stomachs were being cut.

"He could be a one of them." Kurama answered

"But I don't see anything on his head." Shirakawa said unsurely.

"Think about it. Have you ever seen a male before?" Kurama said

"Well, no but-"

"Then what makes you say he couldn't be one?"

Shirakawa was speechless.

"Geez, I'm gettin' sick of these bastards tryin' to beat me up. They ain't even a good warm up. Not like the last place. I'm still sore from that new transformation I did. That was sweet." The boy went into the house and lay down on the soft floor. "I'll give you two a break since you were involved in that. G'night." The boy fell asleep.

"Who was he talking to?" asked Shirakawa.

"I don't know, but we should administer the amnesia dose now before he wakes up."

1 day earlier

"545 lb"

"John, honey, it's time for another test" said Naomi in a sweet voice

"Bring it" challenged the boy with white skulls as the black ball was cut in half.

_He's done it again _she thought to herself. _But I don't get it. When we tried to take his clothes off, it wouldn't budge. It was the same with his headband. It's like his clothes are part of his body. And why is it that he never opens his eyes or moves his mouth when he talks. Maybe I'm thinking too much. After all, he is cooperating. Perhaps we won't need the bombs after all._

"Come on! Give me a challenge!"

"570 lb"

Another black ball cut in half again.

"Too easy."

Right Now

"680 lb"

John cuts it in half.

"705 lb"

He cuts it again.

"730 lb"

John's eyes open for the first time to reveal evil snake-like eyes, and the ball stops, floating in the air.

"Where the hell am I?!" he asks in an evil and irritated tone.

Suddenly the ball flies into the other room, and the chains strapped to his arms break.

"You two got a lot of explainin' to do!"

The woman is walking down the hall, unaffected by the bullets being shot and deflected or the guards around her being chopped to bits.

"What do we do?!" asked one of the guards nervously.

"Calm down" said another "The manual says that we're fine if we stay 2 meters away."

"But didn't it say not to have any items near her?"

As he says this, a pen rises into the air, and shoots at one of the guards. Soon the other guards are chopped in half. The woman continues her escape.

"Kisaragi, isn't it scary working for Chief Kurama?" a girl asks.

"No, Chief Kurama is a really nice person. He shouldn't have to put up with an assistant like me." Kisaragi responds "But this time, I'll get it right!"

"Well, start talkin'!!"

Shirakawa, Naomi, and all other occupants stare in shock.

"Ah, is that so? In that case, I agree. This will be fun!"

"Honey, listen to Mom. Just calm down" Naomi said nervously.

"Mom?" John asked "MOM?!"

Suddenly Naomi is flung to the wall, knocked unconscious.

"I don't have a mother, do you think I'm stupid?! Damn bitch!"

"Activate the bomb in his arm!!" Shirakawa screamed.

John's left arm exploded and pink blood gushed out.

"What the hell?" John said without any reaction.

"He can't attack if he's in pain, get him now!"

Several guards lunged at him, ready to hold him down.

All of them suddenly had their stomachs cut.

"What? Impossible!" Shirakawa screamed in shock.

"Hmph, too easy."

"Activate the other bombs!"

The woman is heading for a door.

She steps through and sees over 20 guards, commanded by Chief Kurama. There is a long pause. Suddenly a girl with a cup of tea stumbles and falls right in front of the woman, breaking the tea.

"Kisaragi?!" Kurama exclaimed tensely.

"Chief Kurama, I'm sorry! I messed up again!"

"Kisaragi run! Get out of here now!"

The woman looks down at Kisaragi through the metal mask on her head. Kisaragi looks up at her.

"Lucy no!! Don't!!"

Kisaragi's head flies off and turns toward Lucy before dropping to the ground.

"OPEN FIRE!!"

"So bombs are inside of me? How interesting. Let's see if you can blow me up before I get to you!"

John lunges at Shirakawa with a malicious grin. The bomb in his right arm blows up. He continues, unaffected, the grin still on his face. The bomb in his right leg explodes. Suddenly he levitates, increasing in speed. Shirakawa stares at him, too shocked to move. The bomb in his left leg explodes. He dives at Shirakawa.

The rest of his body explodes, leaving nothing but pink blood everywhere.

Shirakawa looks at what remains.

"He was crazy" she finally said "But how did he get his memory back" she wonders out loud as she heads back to the room "That amnesia dose we gave him should have made him lose his memory for good."

"You used an amnesia dose on me? Sorry but that doesn't work."

Shirakawa turned around, and gasped in horror at what was before her.

"No…..it's not possible!!"

All the blood has disappeared, and is replaced by John, alive and in perfect condition.

"Drugs don't work on us, those two just played along to have some fun tricking you. By the way, did you really think I could be killed by a few bombs? How foolish of you."

Kisaragi's body is forced into the air. It blocks the bullets shot at Lucy. A pen on the floor is shot at one of the guards, killing him. The other guards stop shooting, out of bullets. Lucy begins walking toward them. A guard's heart is forced out of him, as the others are either chopped up or running away. Only Kurama remains, as Lucy merely walks past him.

"--Chief Kurama! It's horrible!" Shirakawa screams in a frightened voice.

"Shirakawa? What is it?" Kurama asks, surprised.

"John has his memory back! He knocked out Naomi a few minutes ago and he's free!"

"What?! That's impossible! Activate the bombs now!"

"We did that, we activated every bomb! But he is standing right in front of me as we speak!"

"That can't be right!"

"All the guards have-"

"Shirakawa?"

No response

"Shirakawa?!"

No response

"SHIRAKAWA?!"

"Yo! So you're the one who's behind this? I'm pretty damn pissed right now!"

Kurama was speechless as John began talking to him.

"I'll be coming up to you, and then I'll decide whether to kill you or not."

He hung up.

"Lock all the doors! Make sure Lucy can't escape!"

"I wonder if Kisaragi-sempai made it okay" said the girl at the office "Maybe I should go check on her. I'll probably have to bring the tea myself, she probably stumbled again. Ohhhhhh but I'm even clumsier than she is. But I have to try!"

"KEEP SHOOTING!!"

The guards shot at the boy as all the bullets were cut in half.

"Remember, we have to stay 1 meter aw-" the guard 2 meters away was cut off and his stomach was cut.

"That's Impossible!"

"Don't underestimate me! Dumbass!"

Lucy is suddenly blocked off. She begins banging on the steel door in her way. A door then opens, leading outside into the night's ocean. She starts walking to it.

_This guy is unreal _thinks the guard _just great, the one person I get to kill can't die!_

"So you like to kill people, eh" says John looking at the man with his blue snake-like eyes "and, from all the data I gathered, looks like you'll be the first one!"

Suddenly, the guard's head flies off and disappears.

"That was fun! Let's see if I can find another guy like him!"

"The back door is open! What the hell?!" Kurama screams into the radio.

"Get a sniper there! Now!!"

_Something powerful is escaping. I can feel it._

John continues making his way toward Kurama.

_Why does it seem so familiar? Whatever it is, that guy's going after it. This is interesting!_

"Make this count. She won't give you a second chance."

"This is a 50 caliber bullet, not even she can block this, sir."

"Aim for the back of her head."

"Roger."

The sniper readies his gun and aims it at Lucy. As he fires, Lucy turns her head. The bullet hits her helmet as she falls into the water.

"Damn it! She's still alive!"

Lucy continues to fall, and disappears into the ocean.

_Looks like whatever that was is gone now._

John is near the place of Kisaragi's death.

_The stench of bloodlust is still here though. I have a feeling that I'll find that aura again._

"Call in the guards and bring them here. We have to stop John or else two of them will be free to kill!"

Kurama awaits John's arrival, with 50 guards at his side, and 10 more coming in fast.

"Looks like that guy is behind this door. Good, I've been getting impatient."

John opens the door, and sees Kurama with 60 guards at his side.

"We've been waiting, John" says Kurama in a serious voice.

"Okay, hold it. Did you just call me John? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The boy yells. "My name is Phantom. Remember it, because I will be the one that wins here!"

"Phantom? Well fine, I'll call you by your name as your death wish."

"You're pretty confident, Kurama, that's your name ain't it. Huh? What's this?" Phantom looks at Kisaragi's body. "How horrid."

Suddenly, a girl trips over herself and breaks a cup of tea, just like Kisaragi.

"Chizuru?!"

"Ohhhhh!! I knew I couldn't do it!" The girl, Chizuru, begins to cry.

"Chizuru RUN! Move now!!"

Phantom bends down to her eye level.

_No _thinks Kurama _Not again!_

"Are you okay? You must be pretty clumsy."

The broken tea cup suddenly repairs itself, and the tea goes back into the cup.

"I suggest you bring it to him later, we're in the middle of something."

Kurama looks at him in shock. _No way! They are supposed to have a desire to kill humans._

The guards point their guns at Phantom.

"W-what are you doing?" Chizuru asks, confused.

"Chizuru, move. This boy needs to be killed."

"B-but, he can't be bad."

"Don't be fooled. He is a natural killer."

"What did you say, you ass?!"

Phantom looks at Kurama with his horrible snake eyes, his fury too powerful for words.

"I am no killer!"

"That's right!" Chizuru says as she stands between the guards and Phantom "Now stop this!"

Suddenly, Chizuru falls down. A guard's gun has smoke coming out.

"Annoying bitch!"

"I didn't tell you to shoot!" Kurama yells at the guard.

Phantom looks at the guard with even more fury than with Kurama. His blue snake eyes turn yellow.

"You bastard! You didn't feel any regret did you!"

"She was in the way! What the hell do you ca-?"

"WELCOME TO HELL!!"

The guard's head flies off and disappears.

"Now, let's fix her up, and the other one, while I'm at it."

Chizuru's wound heals, and she stands up. Kisaragi's head is put back on her body, and she blinks. They have both been brought back to life.

"I…I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Kurama looks at the two in pure shock as the tea cup that Kisaragi dropped is repaired, just like Chizuru's.

"W…what happened? Where am I?" they both asked as they got up and took the tea cups.

"Run along unless you want to die again" Phantom told them as he walked forward.

"O-okay!" they both said as they walked to safety.

"Shoot to kill." Kurama ordered as the guards began shooting.

As the bullets were chopped in half, the guards' stomachs were all cut.

"Impossible! He's 3 meters away!"

The only one remaining is Kurama, and as Phantom comes toward him he says

"I won't kill you. Someone else has that duty."

The steel barricade is cut in half and flung away, as Phantom nears the door to the outside.

_I'd stick around, but I need to follow that aura!_

"We need another sniper!"

"Make it count, and aim for the back of his head."

The sniper fires and lands a direct hit. However, Phantom does not fall down.

"Dumbasses! I won't be killed by a simple bullet, no matter how strong!"

Phantom's wound heals, and he looks back with his blue snake eyes as he jumps into the sea without leaving a trace.

It is a bright and sunny day, and a young teenager is looking at the ocean from the top of a stairway.

"I remember how I loved this view" he says "It was so nice."

"You're Kouta."

The boy turned around and saw a girl about his age.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

The girl looked at him with a disappointed face.

"It's me, Yuka, your cousin."

"Oh! You're Yuka?"

"How did you find me here?" the boy asks.

"I remembered that you liked to come to watch the view from here."

"Yeah…it hasn't changed a bit."

"It's so hard to believe that we'll be going to the same college."

The girl grabs his arm and pulls him down the steps

"What are you doing?!"

"Let's go to the beach! You used to love coming there."

_It's that power again! It's weak but it's so close!_

Phantom is at the beach completely concealed.

_Maybe there's finally someone who is strong here! I can't wait!_

"Kouta, let's go! Come on!"

_Huh?_

Phantom looks at the teenagers running to the beach.

_It can't be! That guy…_

"_Stop it! Please!!"_

_Urk! Gah!_

"Kouta, you remember coming here to play, right?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, the three of us" Kouta's face dropped "you, me, and Kanae."

Yuka looked off into the distance "Little Kanae…"

"_Kouta! Kouta! Look!" the little girl called to her older brother "I found lots of pretty seashells!"_

"_They don't look so pretty to me."_

_The little girl's face reddened, and she had an angry look on her face._

"Kanae…"

"Kouta…look over there."

Kouta looked ahead, and saw a naked woman with red flowing hair.

_That's it! That woman…it's the power I felt that night!_

Phantom looked eagerly at the woman standing before the two teenagers.

_No…it's fading. Wait, her head's bleeding! She must have been injured last night. Well, there's no point in fighting her now. She won't die from that wound, so I'll get my chance. Wait a minute…could it be?_

Phantom looked closely at her.

_Those horns! Heh heh heh…well what do you know. It's that girl. This is better than I imagined! I'll wait here for the night. Good things happen here! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"What's going on?" Kouta asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Yuka replied.

The horned woman turned around to face them. She covered her head with her hands. When she took them down, her eyes gleamed with innocence.

"Nyuu?"

The teenagers looked at her in confusion

"Um…excuse me" Kouta said

The woman looked at them and ran away. After the first few steps, she fell down.

"W-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" she began crying.

Yuka grabbed Kouta's shirt.

"Kouta! Take off your jacket!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"Sir, we've examined the bodies that had their stomachs cut."

Kurama looks at the doctor reporting to him.

"And?"

"Not only are they alive, the wounds aren't even fatal. They will wake up and recover completely in 1-2 days."

"What about the people who are missing their heads? What are their records?"

"First, Kurusokei Kami, he was accused of killing several people but never proven guilty. He was actually guilty, but he was protected by us in exchange for his killing services. Second, Kurusu Kei, he raped several women, and was, like Kami, protected by us in exchange for his services."

_No way. It's like he knew they were bad just by looking at them!_

"What does this mean, Chief Kurama?" Shirakawa asked behind him.

"I don't know, but either way, we need professionals to kill them."

"Kill? Not capture?"

"If we don't stop Lucy, or even Jo- I mean Phantom" Kurama corrected himself "then the death of mankind will be on our hands."

"Do you think she understand us?" Kouta asked.

"Nyuu?" the woman says.

"She must have amnesia." Yuka replied.

"What kind of amnesia makes you forget how to walk or speak?"

"Nyuu?"

"It could be this, her head's bleeding."

"Then maybe it's a concussion."

"What should we call her?"

"She keeps saying nyuu all the time, let's call her Nyuu."

"That headband makes it look like she has horns." Yuka touched Nyuu's horns. "What the…they're sticking out of her head!"

Kouta looks at the horns, and gets a frightened look on his face. An image of a young person floats through his head. _Kouta. Kouta._

"Kouta!" Yuka yelled as he went back to reality.

"What?!"

"I tried to tell you that maybe we should take her to your new place."

"Oh. Okay."

They left the beach and hurried to Kouta's new house.

_Heh, they have no clue about her at all. I would have expected that guy to have remembered though. I guess ignorance really is bliss. But that guy...he reminded me how glad I am to be free of that demon. Well, either way, I'll stay here to see how interesting things can get._

Phantom lay on the beach.

_This world…is so fun!_

To Be Continued…

That's it for chapter 1. Next is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: Ignorance is Bliss

The girl looks around at the house in curiosity. She looked up as a cherry blossom pedal came down on her nose.

"This is where I'm living!? This place is huge!" the boy exclaimed.

"It used to be a restaurant" replied the girl beside him "but they went out of business a while ago. It's called the Kaede house."

"How much is the rent?"

"Well…my mom said that you don't have to pay rent if you keep the house clean, that's ten rooms."

"Wait, so I have to clean all ten of these rooms all by myself?!"

"And the garden."

"So I basically have to be a caretaker by myself."

"Yep."

"Nyuu?"

The two teenagers looked at the girl wearing the boy's jacket.

"Come on Kouta, let's get Nyuu in here."

"Alright Yuka."

The man in the practice area shot the targets that were produced by his goggles with his practice rifle.

"Bondou…man he's good."

"He never misses his targets."

"He's as good as that Keigo guy over there." The researcher said as he looked over to the blue haired man in the separate area.

Bondou's goggles produced images of soldiers with hostages in a stranglehold. Bondou shot the soldiers without harming the hostages. Then, with a grin on his face, he shot the hostages.

"Bondou! Quit fooling around!" the researcher yelled at Bondou through the loudspeaker.

Bondou took off his goggles and looked up at the researchers.

"I'm fuckin tired of these drills! I want to start killing real people!" he yelled up to them.

"He's also just as bad as Keigo." The researcher muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" The blue haired man looked up and yelled "I have fuckin gotta kill real people or there'll be hell to pay!"

"They are perfect." Kurama said as he came in.

Keigo and Bondou entered the room.

"We're sick of this. Give us a mission so we can kill!"

"You're in luck. We have two people that we need you to kill." Kurama told them.

"Well" they both said, dumbfounded and excited at the same time "that was easy"

"What's with this clock?" Kouta asked, examining the grandfather clock.

"It's an old grandfather clock, but it stopped working a while ago." Yuka replied.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu exclaimed in agony.

"What's wrong with Nyuu?"

Nyuu dropped to the floor, still in pain.

"Nyuu!"

"What is it?"

"Nyuuuuuuuuuuu…" Nyuu's face became relieved.

"What's with you?"

The floor around Nyuu suddenly began flowing with a strange yellow liquid.

"Oh my God!"

Kouta began washing the floor, muttering under his breath.

Yuka is in the bathroom, washing off Nyuu.

"You should know better than to pee in places like that." She said.

Yuka and Nyuu walked into the hallway.

"Did you have to give her my underwear?" Kouta said looking at them.

"I'll drop off some of my clothes later." Yuka said "Are you hungry? I brought some rice balls."

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! It is sooooooooooooooooo boring here!_

Phantom, lying on the beach, still waits to see something interesting.

_God only knows when I'll see something._

Phantom opens his blue snake eyes

_Oh wait_ he thinks to himself, and starts to chuckle _I am God! Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh!_

"These are pretty good." Kouta says to Yuka.

"Nyuu, haven't you ever eaten a rice ball before?" Kouta holds his rice ball to her "You hold it like this."

Nyuu looks at the rice ball, and opens her mouth

Kouta, immediately understanding, holds it out to her "You're hopeless."

Nyuu takes a bite out of the rice ball, and gleams with joy.

"Look, you have it all over your face." Kouta tells her as he wipes some of it off her chin.

Nyuu gives him a childish grin, and he smiles back at her.

Yuka taps the table with an irritated look on her face.

It is night time, and Phantom still waits on the beach in the rain.

_Let's see what'll happen later tonight._ He thinksto himself. _Ooo, this'll be worth the wait._

He conceals himself and lies down.

_Can't wait for this._

Nyuu, Kouta, and Yuka are in the Kaede house while it is raining. Kouta takes out a box from one of his boxes.

"What's that?" Yuka asked.

"It's an old music box I bought when we were kids."

"Oh yeah! I remember! That thing always played a sad song."

Kouta opened the box, and the song Lilium began playing. Upon closer inspection, he saw a pink seashell inside.

"Hey Kouta. Isn't that the present Kanae gave you?"

"Yeah." He replied in a sad tone.

"_How's this, Onii-chan"_

_The little girl held up a pink seashell._

"_Oh wow! It's so pretty!" The girl next to him said in awe._

"_It is pretty isn't it?" The boy said._

"_Well Kouta?" The little girl said triumphantly._

"_Okay, okay. You did a good job Kanae." The young ten year old Kouta said as he patted her on the head._

"_Then that settles it." Kanae said. "It's going to be your present!"_

Kouta looked down sadly. "It's a memento from her."

Nyuu came closer and took the shell away from Kouta.

"What is it?"

In an instant, Nyuu broke the seashell in two, and then grinned at them. Kouta, shocked and enraged, grabbed her by the collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I said that was a memento from my sister!" He screamed at her as Yuka tried to pull him off.

"Kouta! She can't understand you!" Yuka finally got Kouta off of Nyuu

"Just go away! Just get the fuck out of here!"

Nyuu, frightened and frustrated, complied and fled the building.

_That girl should have left for this place by now. Trying to make amends and getting closer and closer to a fight._

Phantom started chuckling and a maniacal laughter soon followed.

"Why did she have to break it?" Kouta said sitting on the floor.

"Maybe, she understood." Yuka said

"What?"

"She saw your sad face, and knew the seashell was causing it."

"I'll look for her; she shouldn't be in this kind of weather."

Yuka took an umbrella, and left the Kaede house.

"It's raining."

The little girl sat in a narrow shelter with a small dog in her hands.

"What'll we do Wanta?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a helicopter.

"What's that?"

"Aw man! I am so fuckin pumped that I can kill someone!"

Bondou sat with Keigo and his fellow soldiers in the helicopter.

"Bondou! I happen to take our mission seriously!" a soldier yelled at him.

Bondou took out a gun and aimed it at the soldier's throat.

"How's this for serious?"

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'll still get both of them before anyone else."

Keigo said with a grin on his face.

"What's that?! You wanna go now?!"

"Both of you! That's enough!"

The general came in with a stern look on his face.

"The targets we are after killed and wounded a total of 120 people in 20 minutes. The girl has a weapon of a two meter range; the boy has one of an unknown range. I don't know if the boy will kill you, but the girl will not hesitate. Kill them on sight. They are completely ruthless."

Nyuu digs in the sand, searching for something. She looks out into the distance, tears flowing down her face.

"You poor thing. I truly pity you."

Nyuu looks behind her, and sees a boy with white skulls on his black clothing and blue snake-like eyes

"You do not know what you did to him all those years ago. You and he remain blissfully ignorant of this factor."

Phantom walks over to her.

"Well, here's the bitter truth."

He puts his hand on her tear filled and confused face. As he says his last words, his voice changes into a dark and evil tone.

"**Ignorance may be bliss, but it never lasts forever.**"

Phantom disappears, leaving only his footprints which begin to fade away in the rain. Nyuu turns back to the sea, and continues digging.


	4. Chapter 3: Predators and Prey

To let you know ahead of time, sclera is the white in your eye, just saying to avoid confusion later on in the story. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

The helicopter hovers over the rain covered beach, flying but not landing.

"We'll get as close as we can, and then land. Once we-Bondou?!"

Bondou got up and went to the exit. He pressed the hatch opener and turned around.

"You take too long to land."

"Bondou! Close the door and get back here!"

"I know how this game works. It's kill or be killed!" Bondou had a stern look on his face "Drop me off."

Kouta, still upset, continues to stare at the shell.

"Why'd she have to break it?"

_Knock knock knock _the door sounded.

"Did Yuka forget something?"

Two people are outside the Kaede house

"Let's go. This place was abandoned a while ago." Says the taller one.

Kouta opens the door.

"I thought you said it was abandoned." Says the shorter one.

"It was."

"Sorry" Kouta says "I just moved in here today. Can I help you with something?"

"We're police detectives." The taller one states. "Have you seen this woman?" The shorter one asks as he shows Kouta a picture.

Kouta becomes surprised as he sees Nyuu's picture. Remembering the situation, he calms down and replies.

"No I haven't seen her."

"Ah, I see. Sorry to disturb you."

The two then begin to leave.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Kouta asks. "Why are you after her?"

"Hey! We're the ones asking the questions here!" The taller one yells.

"It's all right." The shorter one says "She's just a missing person." He answers Kouta.

"Missing…person?"

"That's right. Have a good night sir."

The detectives leave.

_Not good, I've got to find Nyuu!_

"Bondou, this girl, do you think we can kill her."

Bondou and the soldier behind him are walking along the beach in masks.

"We don't even know what her weapon is, and even if we did-"

Bondou turns around and points his gun at the soldier.

"Shut up! One more word out of you and you'll be the first casualty!"

"B-Bondou! Look!"

Bondou turns around and sees a girl digging in the sand. He grins and starts walking toward her.

Nyuu continues to dig in the sand. As she is digging, a figure comes from behind her. She turns around.

"What are you doing here?"

Kouta looks at Nyuu and kneels down to her eye level.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here. Come on, let's go home."

"Nyuu…"

Nyuu looks down in sadness.

Suddenly Kouta is hit in the head, rendered unable to get up.

"Nyuu!"

Kouta looks up and sees a masked soldier with a smug grin on his face.

"Bingo…" Bondou said as he pointed his gun at Kouta. "Hey, we've got a warrant to kill any witnesses, right?" He said to the soldier behind him.

"Um…no. We can't kill any bystanders."

"Hey, what do you mean kill?"

Bondou looked at Kouta "I gotta get you a dictionary kid? Kill, meaning I pull the trigger, the gun fires, and your head blows up."

He hit Kouta again, knocking him out.

"Well little girl" he said as he held Nyuu by the hair "let's play."

"Bingo!"

Keigo said as he saw the white-skulled boy.

"Let's get him."

"Hey kid!" Keigo said as he neared Phantom.

Phantom looked at him. He yelled in a frightened voice:

"No! Stay away!"

"Huh?!"

"Nyuu! Nyuu!"

Bondou dragged Nyuu to a fenced area, and threw her against the wall.

"Bondou, are you sure this is the target? She's so frail."

"My eyes don't lie, this is the girl. Just look at her horns!"

Nyuu looked at them with fear.

"Now come on, SHOW ME YOUR WEAPON!"

He hit Nyuu in the head and she fell down, unable to move.

"Tch. Finish her off."

"What?"

"This is boring, just complete the mission."

"I'm sorry miss, it's just orders"

The soldier readied his gun, Bondou lit a cigarette, and blood began to gush.

"Leave me alone!"

The two soldiers ran after Phantom, shooting and missing each shot.

"This is our target? He's scared shitless." The soldier behind Keigo said.

"I don't care, I'm just happy I get to kill someone! I could do with a challenge, though."

Phantom ran until he was cornered, and the soldiers stepped toward him.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!"

"This is our target?! This chicken? You know what, you finish him off."

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna kill a coward like this."

The soldier pointed his gun at Phantom "I'm sorry. If I had a choice then I wouldn't shoot."

"I know" Phantom replied, and then grinned "so you don't have to die."

"Huh?"

Bondou stared at his soldier and gasped

The soldier's stomach had a hole in it.

"Bon…dou!"

The soldier's arm is cut off, and he dies. Bondou stares at what is behind the soldier. The girl behind the boat stands up and stares at him. Bondou drops his cigarette as he stares into Lucy's cold and sinister eye, the other being blocked by her hair. He immediately takes his gun and fires at her. The bullets are deflected.

"What the hell are you?!" He yells as he continues to shoot her. Lucy walks toward him as the bullets are deflected.

Bondou stops shooting. Lucy's eye flickers, and four transparent arms appear from behind her and attack Bondou.

"What the?!"

Bondou jumps out of the way. Lucy's hands continue to attack him as he dodges each one. He runs behind a pile of junk. He looks over at Lucy, who is surrounded by objects. The objects are hurled at him as he ducks back down.

"I get it now. The weapon, two meter long invisible hands."

A boat is lifted and hurled at Bondou. Bondou shoots it down with a small missile. Lucy continues to walk toward Bondou. Bondou looks and sees his partner's body, with a grenade right next to it. He ducks back down before Lucy can hurl anything else.

"I've got her now."

Lucy keeps walking to Bondou. Bondou hears a splash, and smiles. He turns and aims his gun.

"Okay monster! Time to die! Huh?"

"What is all this?"

The little girl looks around, clutching a dog.

"Wanta, what should we do?"

Keigo looks at his partner in shock. His stomach was cut. Behind him, Phantom stares at Keigo with his cruel snake eyes.

"Analysis complete. Your partner is a pretty good person, but you are not so lucky. Keigo, you will be the next person I kill."

"The hell?! You were just a coward back there!"

"That? You fell for that hook line and sinker. Enough talk. Time to die. But as a final courtesy, I shall show you what you will be killed by."

Suddenly, Phantom crouched down. Keigo looked and gained a horrified look on his face.

Phantom's fingernails and toenails grew longer and sharper, and changed into a black metal. His backbone grew spikes, and a tail with the same spikes. His teeth turned a sickly yellow, and grew extremely long. Wings grew out of his back. A horn grew out of the top of his head. Suddenly, his white skulled clothing disintegrated and what was revealed made Keigo scream in fright. At the center of Phantom's chest was a giant eye, and where his headband used to be, an eye on his forehead. The eyes both had Phantoms snake eyes, and were staring at Keigo. Phantom's eyes then started changing. The sclera in his right eye started to turn a dark yellow, and the one in his left eye started to turn an even brighter white than it already was. The sclera in the eye on his forehead turned red, and the one in the eye on his chest became covered in flesh and blood. He stared at Keigo and as he spoke, his voice was monstrous.

"**Well then, shall we begin?**"

To be continued

Chapter 3 is done! Hope you enjoyed it! On to Chapter 4.


End file.
